


I kissed your best friend. Kinda...

by PaintAPicture



Series: Cool Oneshots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Jealous, Jealous!Minho, Jealousy, M/M, Newt is like wtf u adorable idiot, adorable jealous Minho, runner!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintAPicture/pseuds/PaintAPicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho gets awfully jealous when Newt kisses Thomas. "Are you bloody joking me, Minho? that is your definition of a kiss?!" ...Kinda...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed your best friend. Kinda...

"So, what'd you do to Minho?" Fry leaned over from his counter and stared down at Newt with a raised eyebrow "because, he's in that mood again. The mood where if you ask him what's wrong he screams at you and then says 'I'm fine, Thanks'. He's storming around like a lunatic" 

"It'll be because of Tommy" Newt sighed "poor Tommy"

"What even happened to the Shank?" Fry asked

"Him and Minho almost died in The Maze" Newt frowned "scared the shuck out of me. I had to resuscitate the poor bugger" he shook his head and glanced down "they'll get themselves seriously hurt one day" 

"We've all had that one where we've seriously hurt ourselves" Fry shrugged, Newt huffed a small laugh and nodded "it's their turn, I think" he winked before wandering back off to serve another plate of food.

"How are you feeling?" Newt quickly asked

"like I died. Which I did, thanks for that Newt, you saved my life" Thomas laughed as he collapsed beside him "I think Minho got really scared, he's been avoiding me all day" Newt froze and furrowed his eyebrows "What?"

"Weird, me too" Newt mumbled "I might try to find the shank, He's taking a really big liking to you, Tommy, I'm sure he was really worried about you. Strangely enough he doesn't voice his emotions, ever, he just sulks around when somethings wrong, even when he pulls a muscle -Sulk!" Thomas nodded in agreement and patted Newt's back

"dead heads" Thomas said, Newt turned his head and began to jog across The Glade.

"Minho-!" Newt called, seeing the boy emerge from the forest "Hey" He wrapped his arms around him happily and pulled back "are you okay?" he cringed 

"How's Thomas?" Minho asked, Newt just shrugged

"I mean he died and came back, so, not good, I guess. But, how are you?" Newt asked, Minho shrugged in response "are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he frowned "I missed you today, I've been looking for you all shucking day, you get one break off running, I thought we'd spend the day together"

"Didn't you spend it with 'Tommy'?" Minho snorted, Newt just shrugged.

"Tommy is my friend, but, you could have sat with us, Min" Newt huffed "I missed you today" he frowned "every since Tommy arrived all you guys want to do is scout out the maze, and get yourselves bloody hurt" he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow "there's no...no US time" 

"you get plenty 'us' time with Thomas" Minho grumbled

"I get plenty 'us' time with Alby too, and even shucking Gally. Minho, where's OUR 'us' time, I mean REAL...Us. Even a shucking hour of cuddling would be an improvement" Newt complained

"I want to leave this place" Minho pointed out "which means, I need to look for a way out"

"it means, you need to do your job and then come home. Not do your job and then avoid me for 8 shucking hours" Newt argued "you're allowed to have your own time, obviously, but you've been deliberately avoiding me, AND Thomas. What's up with that?"

"Oh. So now it's Thomas?" Minho scowled

"What is THAT suppose to mean?" Newt laughed "I'm not stealing your best friend forever, Minho jesus"

"but he's stealing my Boyfriend-!" Minho snapped, Newt's eyes widened and he burst out in hysterical laughter

"Ow, ow, bloody hell my ribs, I'm gonna die" Newt barked out a louder laugh when Minho went to storm off "Minho" Newt grabbed his sleeve and rolled his eyes "I really don't think I'm Thomas's type. The shanks been messaging the creators since day 1 asking for a female companion" he pointed out "and he's not my type, my type IS runners...yes, but, I prefer more...sexy black haired types. Who look pretty hot when they're jealous"

"What was I suppose to think? you throwing yourself at Thomas and kissing him-" Minho babbled

"WOH...Woh...woh, back it up a notch" Newt snickered "I didn't kiss him, when did this bloody happen?"

"When we left the maze!" Minho yelled

"Are you bloody joking me, Minho? that is your definition of a kiss?!" Newt's eyebrows shot up "do you know what resuscitation is?" he blinked, Minho went red and glared at him

"course I do" Minho declared

"you have no idea what that is!" Newt gasped "how do you not know how to bring someone back to life?!" he shook his head "Minho, when someone stops breathing, you have to breathe for them, Thomas stopped breathing so I gave him CPR. It's when you restart his heart and breathe for them because they can't breathe themselves."

"I'm stupid aren't I" Minho grumbled, Newt just snorted and wrapped an arm around his waist 

"Not stupid, adorable" Newt smirked

"You take that back!" Minho ordered

"Make me" Newt smirked wider


End file.
